


I'd Do Anything For Love

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bee the cat, Cas knits, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Cat Dads, Dean games, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, PB Birthday Bash, PB Prompts, hairless cat, matching sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: Dean loves Cas so much, it's hard to say no. And even when he tries he always gives in. Luckily for him, it always seems to work out and it's no different when Cas wants to foster a cat from their local shelter.Based off of a prompt from the PB discord server shared by @canadduh
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 26
Kudos: 92
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	I'd Do Anything For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Scavenger hunt item #6 from the Profound Bond Discord server, featuring AMAZING art from @StarDustDeanCas  
> Beta'd by @MaggieMaybe160
> 
> I had so much fun writing this, I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> [Based off this prompt](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/663941265070751757/663942523684913182/Prompt_cat_dad.jpg)

Dean would do anything for Cas. Cas, the love of his life. Cas, the man he married. Cas, the one he shares his home and heart with. Dean would cross the kings of yore, slay monsters not of this world, put his very life on the line and breathe his very last breath if it meant making Cas happy.

"So I was volunteering at the shelter again today.”

He would make the sun stop shining, bring him the moon. He'd erect temples and shrines, and worship Cas. He only had to ask.

"There's a cat there, her name is Bee. She's very adorable, Dean. I think you'd like her." 

Lost in his musings Dean nods absently. He'll worship Cas anyway, later. In bed. 

"They're looking for a foster home. It'd just be a temporary arrangement."

Cas is the most important person in the world to him (other than Sammy, obviously), and as the song goes, Dean Would Do Anything For Love. 

"She's a Sphynx, so I'd have to bathe her quite often, but she produces less dander than other breeds. I've grown quite fond of her and would like us to foster. Would that be acceptable?"

But He Won't Do That.

"Uh, Cas. I'm allergic to cats,” Dean reminds him. Cas rolls his eyes. 

"Yes, Dean. I took that into consideration. Bee's breed produces significantly less Fel D1, and even less so because she's female. Of course, it varies from cat to cat, but allergy medications are available. I'll take full responsibility for her while she stays. Please, Dean?" 

"Fel D1? I have no idea what that even means." Dean holds up his hand to stop Cas from explaining. "But no way, Cas. Allergies aside, cats are a pain in the ass. Their litter stinks, they track it everywhere, they have no concept of personal space-" Heh, kind of like Cas. But Dean finds that cute. Even if he didn't used to. "It's too much of a hassle."

Dean's words are final, but Cas isn't done. His husband says nothing, but he doesn't need to. Instead, his eyes widen and his lips turn downwards into an expression so pleading, he puts Sam's puppy dog eyes to shame. But Dean has years of practice with his aforementioned little brother and his charms; He won't be easily swayed. Mustering up all the resolve he can, Dean purses his lips, stands straight with his arms crossed and stares back. A few minutes pass with neither backing down, but those expressive blue eyes he loves so much betray the exact moment Cas thinks he's lost. Cas will get over it, Dean tries telling himself. He'll pout for a bit but then he'll be fine. Life will go on, cat free. 

But Dean loves Cas. Cas is the epitome of sunshine, and who is Dean to deprive the world of light, even for a little while. 

"Fine," Dean exclaims, throwing his hands up. "But don't expect me to interact with it." 

Cas throws himself into Dean, wrapping his arms around him tightly. Dean, previously stiff from steeling himself against Cas' imploring gaze, melts into the embrace. 

"Are you sure?" Cas asks, pressing his lips against Dean's neck. As if Dean needs more convincing. Dean huffs before whispering the reply Cas gave him when Dean asked for his hand in marriage. 

"Don't ask stupid questions." 

Cas chuckles, before grabbing Dean's hand and dragging him towards the bedroom. 

Yep. Totally worth it. 

Dean is exhausted when he steps in the door. It was a long day at work and all he wants to do is get washed off and curl up on the couch with Cas. Of course, that's not how things go. 

"Dean? Come meet our new guest," Cas calls from the living room, excitement evident in his voice. Guest? Oh yeah. The cat. There goes his evening plans. Knowing Cas, he was going to spend the night making sure the little furball got 'settled in'. He can't help but smile though, thinking of his husband's compassion. 

Dean makes his way to the living room, preparing to indulge Cas despite his own reluctance, when he spots the creature in Cas' arms.

"Uh Cas, what is that?" Dean blurts out, gesturing towards the animal. Cas tilts his head, frowning. 

"This is Bee, Dean. I told you she was coming home today." 

"Yeah, Cas, that's not a cat. That is a naked gremlin." Cas' expression darkens and Dean knows he's forgotten to filter himself again.

"Don't be rude, Dean. I realize most people don't find Bee's breed very aesthetically pleasing, but she's very sweet and I won't tolerate you being mean to her." Cas brings the cat closer to his chest, kissing her on the head where there is a small grey patch. Dean grimaces, not understanding the appeal. 

"If you say so." He shrugs. "I'm going to go take a shower. Want to join me?" He waggles his eyebrows suggestively, and Cas smiles. 

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't want to leave Bee alone right now. She's very stressed out." Seemingly in agreement, Bee lets out a small mew and Dean is loathe to admit that the sound pulls at a few heartstrings. He lets out a sigh, having already expected that answer. He walks away, letting Cas do his thing. 

Cas is playing with Bee when Dean makes his way back into the living room, freshly showered and in clean clothes. The cat jumps into the air, chasing a mouse at the end of a string attached to a stick Cas waves around. He can't help but lean against the wall, his lips twitching into a smile. Goddamn it, they're both way too cute like this. 

Then the cat sees Dean, and something crazy happens. She makes it to his feet before flopping to the ground and exposing her belly, letting out the cutest meow he's ever heard. Cas turns around with a gummy grin, his eyes lit up with affection. Dean coughs awkwardly, squatting in place. 

"Hey cat," he says, patting the cat's head while looking at Cas to make sure he's doing this right. Cas rolls his eyes. 

"Bee," his husband reminds him. 

"Right. Bee." He's surprised to find the texture of the skin isn't as awful and gross as he thought it would be. Bee mewls again in response and Dean can't help but smile. Cas nods in satisfaction. 

"Now, Dean, I did pick up some medication, but it's probably best that you don't touch your eyes before washing your hands after petting her. Do you feel any urge to sneeze?" 

Bee is rolling around now, and Dean ventures to rub her belly gently. She playfully grabs at his hand but doesn't use her claws. Oh no, he might actually love this cat. 

"Nah, not yet. Shit, she's kind of cute though." Admitting it out loud makes his cheeks heat up. Cas looks pleased, but a sly smirk creeps over his features. 

"Do you want to start dinner, Dean? I know you're not very interested in taking care of her. I can keep her company." Dean’s cheeks darken even more. 

"Uh. Well, ya know. It's not that bad. And I know you've been busy with her all day. You probably want a break. I uh, I don't mind taking care of her. Ya know, just for a little bit." It's a fucking weak explanation, and they both know it. Still, Dean continues to playfully rub Bee's stomach as she rolls around. Her adorable blue eyes are focused on Dean, and Dean can feel his heart stutter when she begins to purr. He can't remember why he was so reluctant before.

"Of course, Dean. I'm sure Bee would love that." Cas rises from his knees, bending down on his way out of the room to kiss Dean on the forehead. "Behave you two." 

Dean clicks furiously on his mouse, shouting into his headset for Charlie's assistance as they defend their fortress. Bee's head pops off of Dean's shoulder where it's been resting for the last half hour but then settles as Dean quiets once again. She's tucked against Dean's chest in her special sling Cas made months ago, after they had officially adopted her. There was no way after that first night together Dean could bear parting with his precious girl.

"Dean, I need to steal Bee for a moment. She's put on a little weight lately, so I need to take new measurements." Cas' voice breaks through his concentration, but he doesn't look away from the screen. 

"Just a sec Cas, Bee and I are a little busy taking down this horde. Right baby girl?" He leans down to kiss the patch on her head. She meows cutely, causing Charlie to giggle over the headset. 

"Deaaaan. I want to have her sweater done by next month so we all match in our Christmas card photos," Cas whines petulantly. Dean sighs at the reminder. He has no idea how he lets Cas talk him into these things, but he's grateful that he does. After all, it got them Bee.

**Author's Note:**

> [Bonus pic of Cas with Bee in his sweater <33 ](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/663941265070751757/663946548740358174/SweaterCas.png)
> 
> Love Destiel and have a Discord account? Come join us for good times over on the [Profound Bond server](https://discordapp.com/invite/GGbw2NP). We talk about all the SPN stuffs <3 Must be 18+


End file.
